Life after the Accident
by Addicted-to-NCIS
Summary: This continues on after 'Love Conquers All' ... sort of - established Kibbs
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Don't own the character, but if I did Kate would not have died... :(

**A/N:** I was watching _'Up'_ (best movie ever!!) and it was the part where Mr Fredrickson was going through the adventure scrap book and it gave me this idea :) I didn't really like the name from _'Love Conquers All'_ for their son so I changed it to something a little more fitting. Please R & R…

**/-x-x-x-/**

"Hey mum, what's this?" Jake called out from the basement.

"Well I don't know what does it look like?" Kate said from upstairs.

"A dairy of sort" he frowned staring down at the leather bound journal book. He looked up hearing footsteps on the stairs.

"I don't believe it…" she whispered snatching it out of her son's hands. "Where did you find this?" Kate said looking at her son.

"Just in this box here" he shrugged lightly kicking the box with his foot.

"What were you looking for?" Kate frowned as Jake hardly ever came down into the basement much to his father's disappointment.

"Mummy!!" the four year old cried out from the front door.

"How was your day sweetie?" Kate asked walking up the stairs with her journal in hand.

"I drew a picture!" she grinned.

"Can I have a look?" Kate asked bending down on her knees.

"Daddy has it" Lily replied. Kate looked up at Gibbs closing the door. He slowly walked over and handed the piece of paper. Kate frowned seeing tears in Gibbs' eyes.

"What's wrong?" Kate asked quietly as she stood up.

"I'm fine" Gibbs smiled faintly and handed over the drawing of their family. Kate stared at it for a moment and knew why Gibbs was emotional.

"Hey dad" Jake greeted coming up from the basement.

"What were you doing down there?" he frowned.

"Just looking for something" he replied. "Hey sis!" Jake cried bending down.

"Jakey!!" Lily cried excitedly. Kate smiled at the strong bond between her children despite the drastic age difference.

"Why don't the two of you go grab an ice-cream from the fridge?" Kate said watching Lily's face lit up with excitement.

"Sure" Jake nodded following his sister to the kitchen.

"It's good isn't it?" Kate smiled handing the drawing back to Gibbs.

"Yeah, Lily has the potential to be a good artist if she keeps practicing" Gibbs commented.

"Practise… Ha!! She gets it from her mother!" Kate grinned sticking her tongue out at Gibbs. "Look what I found!?" Kate said pulling the journal out from behind her back.

"Is that what Jake was looking for?" Gibbs frowned.

"No, not sure what he was searching for" Kate shrugged. "Takes you back though doesn't it?" Kate thought aloud.

"Oh by the way mum Alice is coming around later" Jake said walking back to the hall where Kate and Gibbs stood.

"Let's go watch TV Jakey" Lily said tugging on his arm.

"Only for a little while. I need to do my homework later" he replied moving across to the couch and sat down.

"You go relax and have a beer while I start dinner" Kate said pushing Gibbs forward.

"Thanks, long day at the office" Gibbs groaned sinking down into a chair. Kate shook her head and brought over a beer from the fridge.

"Dinner shouldn't be long" she said opening the bottle and placed it in front of him. Gibbs looked up and grabbed her hand. He smiled faintly and reached up to kiss her cheek.

"Ewwww, get a room!!" Jake called from the couch.

"Watch it you!" Gibbs laughed turning around in his seat.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Do you know when Alice went home?" Gibbs asked crawling under the sheets.

"Ah, I'm pretty sure Jake snuck her off into his room" Kate laughed.

"What!?" Gibbs cried kicking back the sheets.

"Sweetie, don't do anything drastic. He is 18 after all" Kate said pulling Gibbs back.

"When I was 18 I certainly wasn't sneaking my girlfriend into my room!" Gibbs stated.

"No you were just playing solider out in some dessert!" Kate replied. "Here, I want you to listen to this" Kate said picking up her journal from the bedside table. "Gibbs suggested that I write a journal so I don't forget what happens each day even though I will. I'm still scared about the future, but knowing Gibbs will be there for me makes me feel a little easier." Kate read a section from the first entry.

"Seems like a life time ago" Gibbs sighed resting his head against the pillows.

"13 years. Jake was only five" Kate said lying on Gibbs' chest.

"Mummy…" Lily called from the door.

"Yes sweetie" Kate answered sitting up in bed.

"I can't sleep" she whined dragging her teddy bear along the ground as she entered their bedroom.

"Come here" Kate smiled patting the space between Gibbs' and herself. Gibbs got up and lifted Lily up onto the middle of the bed. He quickly climbed back under the sheets and put his arm around his daughter.

"What's that mummy?" she asked pointing to the book Kate was holding in her hands.

"Just a book filled with memories" Kate explained with a smile.

"Am I in there?" Lily asked looking up at her parents.

"No sweetie. This was a long time before you were born" Kate answered.

"Ok mummy" Lily yawned and lay down on the bed.

"Shall I put her back in her own bed?" Gibbs asked looking over at Kate.

"No, leave her here for a while" Kate smiled faintly as she pushed the hair out of her daughter's face.

"What's wrong?" Gibbs questioned seeing a frown on Kate's face.

"Just stomach cramps. Must be that time of month" she shrugged and lay down.

"Good night" Gibbs said leaning across and kissed her. A couple of hours after midnight Kate woke up. She sat up in bed clutching her stomach. She looked down to see Gibbs sleeping peacefully; quietly Kate got out of bed and walked to the bathroom. _'He must have taken Lily back a while ago' _she thought staring at her reflection in the mirror. Turning the tap on she splashed cool water onto her face. Kate looked up and jumped seeing a shadow behind her.

"Gibbs…" Kate growled placing a hand on her heart.

"I didn't mean to startle you" Gibbs apologised. "Is everything alright?" he asked concerned.

"I don't know. My stomach is killing me" Kate groaned.

"Can you last till the morning or do you want me to take you to the hospital now?" Gibbs asked staring at her.

"I might just take a pain killer and try going back to sleep" Kate replied opening the cupboard and took one out.

"Ok" Gibbs smiled and returned to bed. Kate joined him a few minutes later and put her iPod headphone in her ears and closed her eyes waiting for sleep.

**x-x-x**

"How are you this morning?" Gibbs asked once Kate opened her eyes.

"Still sore" she winced.

"I'll go wake up Jake while you get changed" Gibbs said quickly disappearing out of the room. Kate nodded and slowly made her way to the wardrobe where she swung the doors open and picked out an outfit. By the time Gibbs had returned Kate was putting on her shoes.

"I won't be long" Gibbs said rushing over to the wardrobe and quickly changed.

"What's going on mum?" Jake asked pulling a t-shirt over his head.

"I don't know" she said trying to sound calm but failing.

"Everything will be alright" he smiled and helped her down the stairs.

"We shouldn't be too long. If you need anything call me but if I'm unreachable Abby should be able to help you out" Gibbs explained pulling out his phone.

"Got it" Jake nodded.

"What's going on Jake?" Alice asked coming down the stairs. She frowned seeing the worried look on his face. "Oh… Mrs and Mr Gibbs" she said and retreated upstairs.

"Alice, wait!" Kate called out. She walked back down and stood by Jake. "I know we haven't exactly seen eye to eye sometimes but I need you to stay and help Jake" Kate said frowning.

"Sure" Alice smiled faintly.

"Mummy?" Lily called rubbing her eyes at the bottom of the stairs.

"Yes sweetie?" Kate replied.

"Where are you going?" she asked walking towards Kate.

"Mummy is going out for the day" Kate smiled faintly. "I'll be back tonight" she added kissing the top of Lily's head.

"What would you like for breakfast Lily?" Alice asked bending down on her knees.

"Fairy bread please!" she grinned.

"Ok" Alice nodded moving into the kitchen.

"I'll give you a call later" Gibbs said to Jake and helped Kate out to the car. "Everything will be alright" Gibbs said opening the car door for her.

"Yeah I know" Kate said trying to smile but failed. _'I hope'_ she thought biting her lip.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Once arriving at the hospital, Gibbs helped Kate out of the car and guided her to the front desk.

"Hi, how may I help you?" the young blonde asked.

"I'd like my wife to see a doctor please" Gibbs said.

"Sure, won't be a moment. Please take a seat" she smiled gesturing behind them to the waiting area.

"Thanks" Gibbs smiled and helped Kate over. "It's going to be ok" Gibbs said as Kate sat down and rested her head on his shoulder. Ten minutes later Gibbs got up to enquiry about this doctor when he called them over and entered a small examining room up the hall.

"What can I help you with?" he asked looking over at Kate.

"Several stomach cramps" she said.

"Right and you don't have…" he paused.

"No, it was only a couple of weeks ago" Kate finished knowing what he was talking about and didn't want to see Gibbs squirm.

"Ok, well let's get a scan and find out what's happening" he smiled towards Kate. "There are reading material and a small coffee shop in the waiting area while your wife has the scan" the doctor said looking at Gibbs.

"See you seen" Gibbs smiled and kissed her.

**x-x-x**

What seemed like hours for Gibbs, he finally spotted the doctor walking towards him. Gibbs quickly put down the magazine and stood up.

"So what is wrong?" he asked taking a quick sip of the coffee in his hand.

"I'll explain in the room" he mumbled and headed back down the hall with Gibbs close behind. _'Oh god, something terrible is wrong if he won't tell me out here!' _he thought as he heart began to race with every step. The doctor stopped at the lift and pressed the button. They went three levels up and down another hall. He suddenly stopped and pushed open the door.

"So what is the problem doctor?" Gibbs asked rushing over to Kate's side.

"After the first scan we did more tests and found a blockage in the uterus. It can be cleared by a simple procedure though with a high chance that if you were to conceive you would not be able to carry it full term" the doctor explained.

"So what you are saying is I can't have any more children?" Kate asked quietly looking only at the doctor.

"Yes" he replied bowing his head.

"Oh god…" Kate muttered and burst into tears.

"I shall arrange for the surgery to take place sometime today and we will need to keep you over night for observation" he said. "I am so sorry" he whispered and left the room, he closed the door on his way out.

"At least we have our two beautiful children" Gibbs smiled faintly.

"I guess" Kate sighed wiping her eyes which proved to be a useless exercise as more fell instead.

"There are other alternatives, we could adopt" Gibbs suggested.

"It's not the same" Kate frowned.

"Why not?" Gibbs queried.

"It won't be mine" Kate hissed. Gibbs shrugged his shoulders and moved across the room to sit down in the chair. "Gibbs…" Kate whispered but he just ignored her.

**x-x-x**

"You're making me nervous Jake! Why don't you come sit down" Alice frowned watching her boyfriend pacing up and down along the dining table.

"It's not your mother who is in hospital!!" Jake shouted. Alice stared at him in shock then pushed the chair back and stood up. "Alice, wait…" Jake whispered pulling her back. "I'm sorry, I'm just really worried" he said staring into her green eyes sitting down into the next chair.

"Everything will be alright. It's probably just a stomach bug" Alice muttered.

"Yeah" Jake nodded relaxing a bit.

"I'm bored!" Lily whined standing front of Alice and Jake.

"I should probably call mum and say I won't be home for most of the day" Alice said pulling her phone out of her pocket and disappeared into a different room/.

"Sure" Jake nodded. "Let's go pick a movie" he said walking to the TV cabinet.

"I want to pick the movie!" Lily argued.

"Alright" he shrugged sitting down on the couch. Just as _The Fox and the hound_ was starting Alice entered the room and sat next to Jake.

"What did your mum say?" he whispered looking over at her.

"She understands and said I can stay the night if you want. She also offer to bring some lunch around but I said we could sort that out" Alice whispered back. Jake smiled and lightly kissed her cheek.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Kate opened her eyes to find she was still in hospital.

"Hey" Gibbs smiled getting up from the chair. "The doctor said you can come home once you woke up" Gibbs explained. Kate turned her head and stared at the clock on the bedside table.

"Did you call Jake yesterday?" Kate asked sitting up slowly.

"Yeah. I said we'd be home tomorrow well today" Gibbs said.

"Did you…" Kate paused.

"No I haven't told him. I figured it be best to do that in person" Gibbs whispered.

"Ok" Kate nodded.

"Good morning Kate" the doctor said entering the room. "Let's get you home eh?" he smiled checking her stats.

**x-x-x**

"Where are they!?" Jake growled looking up at the door then down at his watch.

"Relax! They'll be here soon" Alice smiled.

"They're here!!" Lily cried jumping down from the chair and raced to the front door. "Mummy!" Lily smiled as Gibbs opened the door.

"Not now sweetie, mummy is tired" Kate said patting her head and walked up the stairs to her bedroom.

"Dad?" Jake asked getting up from the couch.

"I need to talk to you both" Gibbs said taking Lily's hand.

"I'll be back in a minute, just need to use the ladies" Alice whispered to Jake sensing she was not part of this conversation. Upstairs Kate shut the door and quickly got changed into her pyjamas. Kate slowly moved over to the bed and crawled underneath.

"This isn't happening, this isn't happening, this isn't happening!!" Kate repeated covering the sheets over her head. Wiping away the tears, Kate pushed back the sheets and sat up. She looked around and smiled faintly seeing her journal lying on the bedside table. Picking it up Kate flipped through the pages and settled on a random entry about half way through the book.

_I thought it would've been a whole lot harder telling Gibbs but it actually wasn't. We did plan to have children but never this soon. At first I think Gibbs was in a bit of shock but then he totally changed. He kept on saying things like he'd build the crib and all these toys for it. I'm only a month along and we are already deciding the layout and wall colour for its room. A pale cream for the walls with the changing table under the window and the crib on the opposite side of the room. A rocking chair in the corner to help get it to sleep, Gibbs just left the room muttering something about making a mobile to hang above the crib. _

"Seriously, are you trying to punish me or something!?" Kate yelled looking up at the ceiling. She slammed the book shut and tossed it on the other side of the bed. The door flew open with Abby standing in the frame.

"What's going on Kate?? I had this weird voicemail message from Jake about his parents being in hospital and when I arrived five minutes ago I found Jake stunned. I went down to the basement and found Gibbs crying. What's going…" Abby paused noticing that Kate was also crying. "Oh my god!! He's dying isn't he!?" Abby shouted jumping onto the bed.

"No Abs" Kate shook her head.

"What then?" she demanded. "Oh god, how long have you got?" Abby said her eyes swelling with tears.

"No one is dying ok!" Kate shouted.

"Oh… well what has happened?" Abby frowned.

"I had really bad stomach cramps yesterday so Gibbs took me to the hospital only to find out that I'm infertile" Kate whispered.

"Oh Kate" Abby muttered shuffling forward and hugged her. "Were you planning another? Cuz there all these different options that are available" Abby said moving back.

"I'm not adopting!" she hissed.

"I wasn't saying that. It'd be your egg and Gibbs' sperm, just in my body" Abby shrugged.

"I can't let you do that" Kate frowned.

"Why not? You're my best friend, I want to help in any way" Abby whined.

"Let me drink and eat crap while you have to remain healthy for nine months? No way!" Kate shouted.

"Well the offer still stands just in case you change your mind" Abby said and stared at her journal lying on the bed. "Oh my gosh!!! Where did you dig this up from?!" Abby cried picking it up.

"Jake found is in a box in the basement" Kate shrugged. "Hang on, did you say Gibbs was crying?" Kate asked suddenly looking over at her best friend.

"Yeah, wouldn't say what was wrong so I came up here" Abby replied flipping through the pages reading the odd entry.

"Is he still downstairs?" Kate asked getting up.

"I think" Abby shrugged. She found a pen lying on the bedside table and picked it up. She glanced up at Kate who was hurrying out the room and down the stairs. She smiled as she flipped open to a new page and began writing.

**x-x-x**

"Gibbs?" Kate called out into the semi-lit basement. She squinted around trying to locate Gibbs. She smiled faintly seeing him sitting on the floor in the corner. "Gibbs…" Kate called and quickly rushed to his side. "What's wrong?" she frowned.

"We can't have children" he sobbed.

"Don't let Abby hear you saying that" Kate frowned.

"Why not?" he asked rubbing his face.

"She has a brilliant plan to fix that" Kate said shaking her head.

"Oh?" Gibbs mumbled.

"She wants to be a surrogate mother for us" Kate whispered.

"Well…" Gibbs started.

"No!! I won't allow it!" Kate shouted.

"Why not?" Gibbs groaned.

"I can't let my best friend have a child which she has to give away. Put her through nine months of pain, NO WAY!" Kate growled.

"Fine" Gibbs sighed. Kate looked over at him then got up and headed for the stairs. "Kate…" Gibbs called making her stop and turn. "Sit with me for a while" he said holding out his hand. Smiling faintly Kate walked back to him and sat down. She rested her head against him as Gibbs put his arm around her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Abby placed down the pen and journal and got up from the bed. She floated down the stairs and saw Jake, Lily and Alice sitting on the couch casually watching TV.

"Well this is fun" Abby groaned flopping into the arm chair.

"What did you have in mind?" Jake asked knowing Abby would have a plan.

"The park" she replied suddenly sitting up.

"Yay! The park" Lily cried with a grin.

"I dunno…" Jake said chewing on his lip.

"Pretty please!!" Lily begged tugging on his arm.

"What about mum and dad?" Jake asked staring at Abby.

"I figured they could use some time alone to come to grip with what has happened" Abby shrugged.

"Good idea" Jake nodded and jumped to his feet. "Come on Lily, looks like we are going to the park after all" he smiled holding out his hand. Jake headed upstairs with his sister to help put on her shoes, leaving Alice and Abby alone in the living room.

"I don't think we've met. I'm Abby by the way" she smiled seeing Alice sitting on the couch.

"Alice" she replied. "What do you do?" Alice asked as her heart began to beat quickly knowing Jake's mum used to work with someone called Abby.

"I'm a forensic scientist at NCIS" Abby answered.

"Wow… so you test evidence and match finger prints and DNA?" Alice gasped moving to the edge of the seat.

"Yeah and so much more!" Abby grinned.

"Wow…" Alice sighed again.

"I have contacts; I could hook you up if this is the field you want to move into?" Abby queered.

"Could you?!?!?" Alice cried excitedly.

"What's going on?" Jake frowned coming down the stairs.

"Just discussing forensic science and careers" Abby replied. "All ready?" she asked looking over at Lily.

"Yes, can we go now??" she whined.

"Sure, I'll just let Kate know" Abby said getting to her feet. She walked to the basement and poked her head down the stairs.

"Hey Kate, I'm just taking the kids out to the park" she said staring into the darkness.

"The park?" Kate frowned getting up.

"Yeah, I thought you guys might want to be alone for a while" she shrugged.

"That would be nice, thanks Abs" Gibbs said getting to his feet also.

"Cool" Abby nodded and waited by the door. Moments later, Jake walked up with Lily holding onto his hand and Alice on the other side. Abby burst out laughing at the sight.

"What's so funny?" he demanded.

"Nothing, let's just go" Abby said wiping her eyes. Jake shrugged and walked out the door. A couple of blocks down the road was a huge park with multiple play sets, lots of shady areas for picnics and a small ponds with fish and ducks. Lily was pulling on Jake's hand to get to the play set. Jake looked over his shoulder to see a man wear a long dark coat following them.

"Abby…" Jake called letting go of Alice's hand. Abby turned her head and moved over.

"What is it?" she questioned.

"Someone is following us" he whispered. Abby looked behind but saw nothing.

"No don't look" Jake hissed spinning around to see the man had gone.

"There is no one there" Abby said continuing to walk forward. Jake frowned knowing he did see someone. A hundred metres after walking towards the play set, Jake glanced over his shoulder to check if the person was still there.

"Abby!" Jake called again. "See there!!" he cried pointing to the person jumping behind the tree. Abby turned in time to get a glimpse of the man. Laughing lightly, she walked forward towards him. "What are you doing!?!" he shouted after Abby.

**x-x-x**

Kate and Gibbs had slowly made their way up to the dining area.

"I guess it's not all that bad. We do have kids" Kate shrugged.

"That's right" Gibbs nodded.

"And we still have each other which is the main thing" Kate smiled.

"Hit it in one!" Gibbs beamed.

"Come on, let's go reminisce about the old days" Kate said taking his hand and dragged him upstairs to their room. Sitting on the bed, Kate picked up her journal. Frowning she found the corner of a page was creased. Opening it to that page, she suddenly slammed it shut and shook her head.

"What's wrong?" Gibbs asked taking the journal from her hands.

"She bloody done it again!" Kate yelled.

"Who's done what?" Gibbs frowned flipping open the book. "Oh…" Gibbs smiled reading Abby's entry. "When else has Abby written in here?" Gibbs asked. Kate quickly took it from Gibbs and opened to the page.

"I know your amnesia will affect you for the rest of your life and I just want to make one thing clear from the very beginning. I am going to be here for you through thick and thin, for better or worse!" Gibbs smiled after reading aloud the first couple of lines of the entry. "This isn't the end Kate. You had amnesia and you beat that!!" Gibbs smiled lightly stroking her cheek.

"Only with the help of surgery" Kate said turning her face away. Sighing Gibbs flipped through the other entries and smiled as he quickly scanned one he wrote.

"I truly am sorry for being such a jerk. Please believe me when I say I am sorry. It's going to be hard for sure but we can get through this Kate. Like I said before I can't nor do I want to imagine what life would be without you. I would rather die than live this life without having you by my side. This really isn't the end Kate, we still have a beautiful and wonderful family, great friends and everything is going to be alright. I know that you don't like the idea of adopting but please don't totally dismiss the idea of a surrogate mother" Gibbs said closing the book and looked over at Kate. She smiled faintly and kissed his lips.

"Thanks honey" she mumbled.

"Do you like how I added in my own stuff??" Gibbs chuckled.

"Yep" Kate nodded leaning on his chest and breathed deeply.

"Yes this is going to be tough but we are going to get through it and live our happily ever after" Gibbs whispered stroking her hair.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Abby glanced over her shoulder and saw someone ducking behind a tree.

"Come on, we're going" Abby said quickly rushing over to the playground where Lily, Jake and Alice were.

"But we just got here!" Lily cried.

"We're going to give a surprise to mummy and daddy" Jake smiled taking his little sisters hand.

"We are?" Lily asked as they headed for the footpath.

"What surprise?" Abby frowned intrigued by the idea.

"We are going to give Mum and Dad a reason to be happy again" Jake announced as he looked up as Alice took his hand. Minutes later they walked through the front and Abby quickly rushed t the window and scanned the street for the stalker.

"Mummy!" Lily cried on the top of her lungs.

"I thought you were at the park?" Kate frowned walking down the stairs.

"We have a surprise for you" she grinned watching Kate move closer and squatted down in front of her.

"Really?" Kate smiled looking up at Jake.

"Yeah" Jake nodded. "Though we are going to have to get ready" Jake said dragging his little sister upstairs quickly followed by Alice.

"What's going on?" Gibbs asked seeing his children pass him on the stairs.

"Dunno. Some sort of surprise" Kate shrugged. Abby jumped hearing her phone ring. She stared down at the caller ID and took a deep breath before accepting the call.

"Hello" she answered.

"_Why did you run away?"_ he asked over the phone.

"Why were you following us?" Abby shot back.

"_I want to make things better_" He pleaded.

"It's too late for that" Abby said.

"_You will agree to my terms. I know where you are and just think of all those children when there is a stranger in their house"_ he said. Abby threw her phone down on the floor and stepped away from the window.

"Abby?" Gibbs frowned watching her.

"I have to go" she whispered grabbing her coat and headed for the door.

"Abby!" Gibbs shouted chasing her out and onto the footpath. Ignoring Gibbs Abby continued to walk down the road and around the corner.

"Hey gorgeous" a man said stepping out in front of Abby. Gibbs quickened his step and stood between Abby and the man.

"Can I help you?" Gibbs asked staring at the man before him.

"Just want to see my girl" he smiled leaning around Gibbs and smiled at Abby. Gibbs frowned and turned around to face her.

"Abs" he muttered.

"We broke up a while ago but thinks there is still something there" she shrugged staring at his blue eyes. Gibbs nodded and wrapped his arm around her shoulder and walked back to the house. "Gibbs" Abby whispered seeing her ex following them. Gibbs topped and turned around.

"I suggest you stop following us" Gibbs warned.

"Yeah? And what are you going to do about it old man" he laughed. Abby tugged on Gibbs' arm and they kept on walking. Gibbs glanced over his shoulder seeing the guy still following them. Gibbs topped and turned to face the man. "What? You gonna fight me?" he roared.

"Yeah" Gibbs nodded lunging forward. The man moved to the side and missed Gibbs attack. Gibbs stood up straight and moved closer to the man. He caught Abby's ex off guard and he fell to the ground. Gibbs bent down and put his hand around the man's throat. "I suggest that you get it through your thick head that is it over between you and Abby" Gibbs warned. He let go and watched as the man scrambled to his feet. "Oh and if you _ever_ come near Abby again, I'd watch your back" Gibbs growled. The man nodded and quickly ran down the road.

"Gibbs…" Abby choked.

"Come on, let's go back home to see what Jake and Lily have go planned" Gibbs smiled glancing over his shoulder just to make sure the man wasn't coming back.

"Ok" Abby agreed. As they reached the front door, Abby stood in front and looked up at Gibbs. "About that…" she paused watching Gibbs place a finger on her lip.

"Don't worry about it. You're my Abs and I'll always protect you when you need it" Gibbs smiled faintly. "Kate feels the same" Gibbs said watching Abby stare through the door.

"About her…" Abby said chewing on her lip.

"I won't say a word if you don't want me to" Gibbs smiled pushing the door open.

"Thanks" Abby whispered as she entered the house.


End file.
